The Way to His Bread and Honey
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Beorn was less than pleased at being called away from his bread and honey. And even more displeased at the thought of sharing it with so many unexpected visitors. Then the little one started crying… Movieverse, bookverse.


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Author's Note: Fill for a prompt on the hobbit-kink meme.

* * *

The Way to His Bread and Honey

Beorn always sat down to an early supper. So being disturbed at his table by the news of an old man, dwarf, and strange small creature at his door did nothing to lighten his grumpy mood which had dogged him all day. With a pained, fond look towards his bread and honey, he'd pushed back his chair and went to see.

The man turned out to be a wizard Beorn knew by name and recent tidings. The dwarf was a king. And the adorable little creature what they called a Halfling. The skin-changer listened with mild interest to the tale Gandalf spun, lasting over two hours in length. Often the thought of his waiting bread and honey drifted to mind, and he silently heaved a longing sigh.

The only comments Beorn contributed was to interrupt the wizard with, "But now who is this?" as at least five groups of dwarves joined them throughout the course of the tale. While his tone was curious, dismay grew within him. More and yet _more_ dwarves! No doubt seeking shelter. Thirteen dwarves, plus the Halfling and Gandalf made fifteen. Goodness, would there be any leftover bread and honey for himself once they moved on?!

Gandalf at last concluded the company's adventures and wondered if they might stay at his house. Naturally, Beorn politely, if a bit more gruffly than usual (for, really, it had been over two hours since supper had been interrupted and, while still sweet, the bread and honey had long cooled by now!), flatly refused their request. Kindly, though, he gave them directions to the nearest village and wished them luck on the rest of their quest.

"But many of us have suffered injuries and are in need of help and rest. Nearly all of our supplies were lost in the goblin tunnels. We will not be in the way. Please," the wizard begged, leaning forward on his staff, his voice and expression revealing his tiredness.

A few of the dwarves added their own pleadings to Gandalf's.

Beorn frowned thoughtfully_. Only in the way of the bread and honey…_ Straightening, he shook his head. "I cannot, my friend. There are things I must attend to and—"

"Beorn!" Gandalf thundered, seeming to rise beyond his usual height as he stood tall, hitting his staff on the ground in front of him threateningly. "Much rests on our quest to see it to completion. Do not try me!"

"You dare to threaten me?" Beorn barked with a scoffing laugh, rising, too, to his feet, easily towering over the grey wizard.

"I will turn you into a fat, ugly toad!"

"I'll stuff you in one of my large bee hives!"

Their shouting match grew in volume. The wizard held his own impressively, though the skin-changer would never admit it. Vaguely he was aware of the dwarves backing away a respectful distance.

At one point there was the briefest pause where both men drew in breath, and that was when the pitiful sniffle reached their hearing. Eyes darting downward, Beorn discovered the Halfling seated at his feet, looking up at him. The little thing's chin trembled visibly, his green eyes big and wide. They turned a deeper, brighter green as tears welled up in them before slipping down his dirty cheeks. _His eyes are just like Jasper bunny's!_ Beorn thought, his own eyes widening in dawning horror.

Then the Halfling put his face in his hands and broke into such heart-wrenching weeping that his shoulders shook. _Oh, no!_

"Oh, dear, dear! Don't – please do not _cry_, little bunny!" Beorn pleaded, wringing his hands worriedly.

"Bilbo…," the wizard's voice was concerned.

All they received was a loud sob.

"Little bunny!" the skin-changer dropped to his knees in a panic, awkwardly patting the head full of curls. "It is all right. Just…stop crying, please! Please!" He lifted up the Halfling and braced him against his shoulder like a babe.

A surprised shriek escaped the creature, and he whipped his head up to stare at Beorn who returned his stare. The Halfling's mouth opened and closed without sound until he issued a little cry and buried his face in Beorn's tunic. The skin-changer felt new tremors running through the small body and heard those dreaded muffled sniffles. Rubbing the Halfling's back, he murmured comforting words and soothing sounds, which all failed to ease his distress. And the large man's panic only increased because he hated the little one's crying and wanted him to stop right now!

His eyes raced about for some sort of inspiration. The others were quiet, watching with wide eyes and open mouths. Something, _anything_…that's it!

"Little bunny, do you like honey?" Beorn inquired hopefully. He sensed the body against him still. "Honey and bread?" he went on hurriedly. "Would you like that? Bread and honey?" he offered.

He watched as one very green, wet eye slowly peeked up at him curiously. The Halfling sniffed.

"Would you?"

Hesitantly, the creature nodded.

"Then come have bread and honey!" Beorn boomed happily, jumping to his feet. "As much as you want, all of you!" He made a sweeping gesture with his free arm to indicate the dwarves and wizard before throwing his door open and hurrying inside, intent on successfully cheering up the Halfling.

"Have _all_ the bread and honey!" he added. Anything to get rid of those darn tears…!

Swiftly the table was piled high with warm honey and bread for all his guests. The skin-changer kept the small creature with him at his end of the table, carefully observing the hearty appetite he displayed. Relief washed over him at the Halfling's eyes growing dry and clear and receiving a shy, thankful smile from the cute fellow. It was as he provided his animals with instructions on providing sleeping accommodations for their guests, that the Halfling bit his lip and his eyes darkened with uncertainty.

"Little bunny!" Fear pricked Beorn.

"W-w-we," his voice was unsteady, "can stay tonight?"

"Of course!"

"And tomorrow night as well?"

"You may stay as long as you need to," Beorn assured him with a bow.

His reward was a brilliant smile, a firm shake of one of his fingers, and a joyful, "Oh, thank you, Master Beorn!"

Despite his faint protestations, Beorn insisted on carrying him to his bedding. Directed to a group of dwarves which included one having an axe bit in his head and another wearing a funny furry hat, the skin-changer observed the three brushing off and inspecting the Halfling before setting him under the covers, and then surrounding him in a protective circle. Satisfied, the large man left them, oblivious to the bemused and admiring glances cast towards the already sleeping Halfling by the others as they settled in for the night, focused on his mission.

_Must keep little bunny safe and **happy!**_

THE END


End file.
